Once Upon A December
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Eren Zolnerowich Jaeger, a young prince whom gone missing during a Revolution. Rumor's have it that the Young Prince, as well as the rest of his family, had been killed during the riot. Other's believe that the Prince is alive and just hiding from the world's eyes. His sister, not through blood, is willing to pay a large sum for those who could find and bring Eren alive.
1. Things My Heart Used To Know

**I'm being a lazy fricker with the other story and I really wanna continue it, but I'm just being a lazy fricker, I'm so sorry. The rating might change because I want this to be pretty dark later on. Maybe, I dunno omg. ANYWAY~ So, after crying about it for 1000 years with Ravioli (KhronoKameleon), and coming up with idea's and stuff, I decided to work on this fic where Eren is a missing Prince! You could only guess just where I got this idea from xD Hope you guys enjoy v u v**

**Eren- Turkish origin; meaning "Holy/saint person or being."**  
**Zolnerowich- Russian origin; meaning "Son of the soldier."**  
**Jaeger- German origin; meaning "Hunter."**

* * *

_Time._

_Had anyone truly had a firm grip of time and it's value?_

_Because I certainly hadn't. The value of time escaped me the way sand would trickle out from in between my fingers. Did anyone else ever feel like this? Did anyone ever take time that we had for granted? Did anyone truly understand the meaning of time? Did… anyone truly care? I know I hadn't; being born in a place where I was showered with jewels and riches, it never truly occurred to me just how precious time was. The only time it ever mattered for me was when my father would scoop me up and bring me to bed, still making me laugh the entire time. That is when time truly mattered for I didn't want to sleep. My over active body wanted to run, wanted to play. But whenever my father gave me that look, my eyes would have no choice but to finally close._

_Other than nights like this, time was not a single factor in my life._

_To others, like my father, he was the one that cared about time more then anything. "We're Royal. We cannot arrive late to a Party just for you.", he had spoken, so gentle, while I had been fighting against everyone who'd tried to dress me. It was when he gave me his stern look once more, the same he would give me before bed, so I had to force myself to straighten up. Time wasn't a factor in my mind when my mother walked in and kissed my father full on the lips. Time wasn't a factor in my mind when my sister walked in, pulling on her own dress lightly, a little annoyed that she had to wear something so puffy. Time wasn't a factor in my mind when my father had grabbed my mothers hand in a light touch, before letting go and stating he'll wait in the Dancing Hall, grabbing my little sister lightly, gently pushing her out the room, leaving my mother and I alone._

_When she turns to me, she kneels down, reaching around her own neck and taking something off. "This was my mothers." she had said in a soft voice, opening my hand and gently laying down. "She'd want you to have it more than anything." While I stared at it, she had also pulled out something from a small red and black purse. "This was also my mother's." she once more says, "She actually told me to give this to you for this day. She can't make it. She left." Taking a glimpse at it, I reject it, thinking it was a jewelry box and it would be better suited for her other child. My mother just hands me the box, telling me that the only thing that will open it is the key in my hands. Taking the key in a firm grip, it slowly turns. It clicks and a glow returned to my eyes. A soft tune begins playing and I quickly say that this was our song. The family song. She smiles softly before both her and I began softly singing;_

_"On the wind,_

_Cross the sea._

_Hear this song and remember._

_Soon you'll be home with me._

_Once upon a December."_

_It closes on it's own, before my mother had leaned in and kissed my forehead._

_"Happy Birthday my little Prince."_

_I had smiled widely and said thank you to her and smiled. "Read what is says", she tells me. Confused, I looked down and indeed, little carvings on the base of the key was seen:_

_{Together in Paris.}_

_I was shocked but hugged my mother tightly. She laughed at my reaction, petting my hair down._

_"Now lets go."_

_She bought me out, holding my hand the entire time, after I had put the key to open the music box on and left the music box in my room. Music blares from the instruments, many dances. I run from my mother and begin to dance with my sister, twirling her around. I remember her laugh, her lightly pushing me. We danced for a while. That's when she noticed my key and asked what it was. I had explained to her what mother gave me, and she was overwhelmed. We begun running around either singing the song, or just chasing each other. I remember spinning and banging into someone as well. Steel blue comes through my vision and I hear someone quickly mutter through eating an apple "I'm sorry—-" but is cut off suddenly when they're lifted into the air. "Levi, you're suppose to be in the kitchen!" I didn't even get a chance to truly process anything that happened. Neither did the other child. But hands had gripped around mine and soon enough, I was dancing again, dancing the night away._

_Time wasn't a factor in my mind._

_My father had gripped me by my shoulders, dragging me back while my mother held my sister tightly. A chill had sprinted down my spine, and eerie setting creeping onto the once brightly covered Hall. Pushing me towards my mother, he walks. A man in a cloak, a smirk resting on his features, something was wrapped around his wrist but my mother turned me around as well as my sister, so we didn't have to see what's happening. I could see steel-blue eyes looking once more. It was the kitchen boy again. He looked confused on what had happened, and just who the man before my father was. Before I could wonder what he was doing here, I could hear my father's voice boom out._

_"How __**dare**__ you set foot here in the Palace?!"_

_The man takes a deep breath, faking innocence._

_"B-but your Majesty! I am your strannik!"_

_"Strannik?! How dare you!? You're just a man I banished from the very lands of my Kingdom!"_

_"You cannot banish me! I, Reiner Braun, banish __**you with a curse! **__ I will not rest until you and your family is dead! And I shall be ruler of your kingdom!"_

_I had heard something fall and shatter everywhere, but my mother refused to let me take a look. My heart was beating faster. And yet, even though this man had spoken those words, time was still not a factor in my mind. It didn't occur to me just how long I had to live. Time slipped out of me while fear replaced it._

_It felt like years before my mother rushed both my sister and I towards a different room. Kitchen boy's eyes watch us, as if he needs to remember just where we were heading just in case._

_Time finally matters when 30 minutes later, as my mother urged us to get a couple of things and head to her sleeping chambers, a loud crash is heard. Servants begin screaming._

_That's when I could finally see different colors illuminate the night floor. Chants and screams are being thrown at us and my mother grabs us both, forgetting her previous statement. "We must go now!", she had yelled, tears stinging her eyes. I'm being forced to run suddenly, my sister looking down as we run and I look down as well._

_Suddenly…_

_Realization hits me and I forced myself out of my mothers grip. My mother turns, my own voice screaming I need my music box. My sister follows behind, I could tell because my mother calls out to us both. I rush into my room, opening where I had hid it, grabbing it quickly. My sister smacks me and tells me I'm insane before saying we have to get back to mom._

_Suddenly, steel-blue comes in my vision again, shoulder length black hair, slightly messed up. "There's no time!", he says, grabbing us both and shoving us towards my wall. "I know another way! Through here!"_

_He opens the wall._

_He shoves both my sister and I in, but my hand is suddenly made out of butter as my music box falls out my palm. I try to leave to get it, but he shoves me back in, concern written on his face as well as panic. "Get back!" Before I know it, I'm running, snow knee deep. Under a bridge. Short cut my sister says and I almost slip and realize it's ice. Snow, not as deep, covering it. What's with everyone and short cuts? I don't—-_

_**"Got you!"**_

_I'm dragged down, hands gripping tightly at my ankle. "I won't let you get away!" I scream and struggle against his grasp. I almost begin begging before anger flairs through my veins and a good kick to the nose make him let go. Blood leaves him, and he yelps. The ice under him breaks and with nothing to help him back up, slowly, he begins to sink. My sister grabs my shoulders and bring me back to my feet, asking all types of different questions. I hear someone else' voice, another person jumps down and goes to grab the hand out of the water but was too late. My sister forces me to run before the person actually took notice of us._

_Reaching the main road, which was packed, my sister, with the help of someone, hops on the trailer passing._

_"Mikasa!"_

_"Grab my hand!"_

_Both are crying and she's panicking._

_"Don't let go!"_

_"Please don't leave me!"_

_Someone shoves me, my body falling, my sister's eyes widening big time. I reach for her, but my hand ends up grabbing the red scarf I had given her when my parents adopted her; a couple of years back._

_Before colliding with the floor, I hear my sister's choked up voice scream, "__**Eren!**__"_

_I had blacked out when I actually hit the floor, silence piercing my ears though I'm pretty sure screams had surrounded me…._

_…_

_…wait…_

_…what was happening…?_

* * *

"Whoa there!", a young women says, "Look at you, so thin. You can't be no older then 8…" Green eyes stare blankly, knees huddled closely to his chest. Clothes battered and dirty, as well as skin. The only thing that was really intact was the red scarf that he wore, covering his face. Chestnut hair up to his shoulders, into a messy pony tail. The women clicks her tongue before gently grabbing the boys hand and bring him on his feet. She then wipes off any dirt that clung onto him. "What's your name?" she says, smiling softly when she finishes. The boy stares, the full concept of the question escaping him. What was his name? Something with an... wait... what letter did it even start with...? E…? It was E right?

"Well, hun what's your name?"

A voice, broken and scratched, screeched through his head, "Eri-"

"…my… my name is… Eri…"

Something close to that… right? That's what he heard... right?

The women smiles and gently begins walking with Eri next to her. "I work at an Orphanage not to far from here. I could bring you there, Eri. Would you like that?"

The boy just nods his head, looking down after.

The only thing flashing through his head was bright colors, cold waters, screams loud enough to give him a migraine and… a beautiful color of steel-blue…

But those only last a few seconds. Nothing to truly help him on who he was…

…what happened…?


	2. Rumor In Petersburg

Crystal tears fall from the dim lit sky as the bright star slowly begins to emerge from east. Clouds does it best to cover the Sun to the best of it's abilities. People, frozen and hungry, roam the streets of St. Petersburg, Russia, the clothes on their back barely enough to keep them warm. As much as it may be a struggle for them to survive in the cold, the streets are busy with scattered voices and even some smiles. Many try to get others to buy things either borrowed or stolen. A women stands, an unsuccessful buyer, just spit in her face before storming off. Annoyed, she sits, gritting her teeth together. Leaning back, she gently leans into the man behind her, muttering lowly to him.

"St. Petersburg is gloomy..."

The man sighs, nodding, agreeing with the women and while she adds, "St. Petersburg is bleak!" He pushes her slightly, annoyed himself. Annoyed with this. Annoyed with his life. Annoyed at the fact...

He turns to her, shivering heavy, doing his best to yell out, "My underwear got frozen standing here all week!" Another seller not to far from them overhear the two and yell out, "Ever since the revolution our entire lives have been so gray!" But as if they knew just what they all where thinking about, they all smirk and look back and forth from each other.

_"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!"_

A young women walks, her brown hair in a pony tail, a thick jacket worn to keep herself warm. Her glasses keep falling from the bridge of her nose but she tries her best to make it stay the best she could, scrunching up her nose time to time if she had to. She sneezes lightly, a little annoyed that out off days that this fucker wants to meet is has to be a day where it fucking snows. Usually was cold but Jesus, it's colder then everything ever! She had a feeling just what he wanted, I mean, it was spoken throughout the streets. Suddenly, someone taps her, and she turns, a little confused because who really wants to talk to her other than that short little fucker.

"Did you hear?"

_Did she hear? The rumors? Of course there's everywhere!_

"Have I heard what?"

_Her accent broke through heavy. She'll just play dumb for now._

"What?! You haven't heard the rumor in ?! C'mon, you haven't heard anything that they're saying on the streets?!"

The women shakes her head, murmuring an apology, a dorky smile on her features. Grabbing the women, he whispers, "Although the Czar did not survive, one child may be still alive!" Her time of playing dumb is over as she jumps up slightly, a grin on her face as she says, "_The Young Prince, Eren Jaeger!_" But as soon as she says this, the man panics, shaking his head quickly when he notices that the police hanging around gave them both a funny -a better word would be a glare- look when he hears the name of the missing prince. Whispering, he quickly says, "Yes, but _please do not repeat_!" She nods understanding, turning around and begins to walk slightly faster. God knows if shes late, he'll have her damn head. So many whispers, so many people talking about it though she could have sworn that others said not to really repeat it because... apparently you could get in trouble. She stops and takes a look at a stand. Snow-globes. In a line. And every time she would blink, one more would be missing. She leans slightly more to hear what people were whispering about once more. An old women quickly hands them out to the many hands in her face as she states, "They say his Royal Sister would pay a royal sum, for someone who could bring the Prince back!" She wants to buy one, because wow, they're so pretty. She could see that the person who made this put in great detail on the features of the missing Prince. But the last one is suddenly grabbed before she could even reach out for it. She frowns a little before shaking her head and running off once more, taking note that he'll drop kick her if she's not there. Soon at least.

She makes a left before she reaches a door, that was slightly secured. She knocks three times, before whispering a word in Russian. No answer, maybe she was too low? Maybe they did hear her? Dear God, she has no patience right now. She knocks harder and repeats the word once more. This time though, the door flies open and one of her dork grins are back on her face as she runs in. She was told that this was a short cut to get to him, but knowing him, she'll probably get lost a couple of times with his bad directions.

Going out the back door, she sees the stairs that he said he'll be waiting by. She walks, normal pace this time as she gets closer and closer. When reaching it, she begins to scan the area. Please don't tell her that she was on time and he wasn't. This will be a story to tell. Her feet begin to walk up the stairs, a little annoyed that he stressed it to her not to be late. But here she is! Early and he's not! What the-

"Hanji! Damn it- Hanji!"

Guess not.

Said women turns and smiles, sighing slightly. Steel-blue comes into her vision, his short black hair coming into her vision as well. "Levi! Thank God! I thought you were late!" The man, Levi, makes a Tch noise before grabbing her arm. "C'mon, we have a lot to talk about!" He walks and she follows behind, asking all kinds of questions and dropping little hints on just what Levi wanted to talk about. She tells him to wait as she checks somethings out from the sellers.

_" A ruble for this painting! It's Zolnerowich I swear!"_

_"Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrade, buy the pair!"_

_"I got this from the palace! It's lined with real fur!"_

Hanji turned to the man, her eyes pleading with the man that she just wanted it. Levi stares at it, before rolling his eyes slightly, grabbing it and throwing it towards Hanji.

"It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to him!"

Levi flicks a coin and the seller catches it, smiling as they wave bye to the two walking away. They walked in silence and Hanji was about to start saying something when they arrived to the shitty building Levi resided in time to time but Levi beat her to the punch of opening his mouth first.

"Everything is going according to plan! All we need is the **boy!"** Levi walks up the stares, a grin on his face as he continues talking, Hanji trying to follow behind. "Just _think_ Hanji! No more forging papers, no more stolen goods! We'll have three tickets out of here! One for you! One for me! And one for Eren Jaeger!"

Hanji just silently thinks to herself that Levi is quite... the chatter box today. But she smiles non the less at what Levi says because... forging papers and having stolen good's all the time wasn't very fun. Levi smirks and runs towards the balcony.

"It's a rumor!", Levi says loudly, before turning back to face Hanji, "A legend! A mystery! It's the young prince Eren Jaeger who will help us fly!" Running back towards her, he grabs her -which shocks Hanji- and begins dancing slightly. Which shocks Hanji all the more. She hadn't expect this. Levi is determined and confident. That's why he's such the chatter box today and... _dancing_ {which Levi hates more than anything} today. He once again begins talking once more.

"You and I friend, will go down in history!"

"So whats the plan?"

Hanji is so excited and her grins proves it more than anything. Levi begins to run around the room, gathering the small things they may need for the trip. His hands grab clothes, papers, and a small jewelry box. He eyes it for a second before stuffing it in his bag and saying;

"We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say. Dress him up and than take him to Paris. Just _imagine_ the reward dear ol' Mikasa will pay! Jesus Hanji, who else could pull it off but you and me?!" He runs towards the balcony once more, but this time Hanji follows behind, laughing at Levi's enthusiasm from this plan alone.

"We'll be rich!", Levi screams.

"We'll be rich!", Hanji repeats to which Levi looks at her.

"We'll be out!"

"We'll be out!"

Hanji laughs out, "And then, maybe St. Petersburg, will have some more to talk about!" Levi nods before saying, "That's the spirit!" Suddenly Levi takes a leap down the roof and just seconds later, Hanji follows, laughing hard the entire time. Thank god that there was snow at the bottom because they would have most likely died from this alone. Now that Levi's around more people other than Hanji, he tries his best to regain himself as Hanji helps his short self up. "C'mon!", Hanji says and Levi knows she's talking about the trailer that would most likely leave them if they stay around here any longer. The begin to quickly run through the crowd of people, whispers of different tales of what happened that night ringing through their ears. Agreements and disagreements of Eren being dead or alive ringing through their ears as well.

_Who knows._

When reaching the trailer, which they reached just in time, Hanji suddenly has a look of anxiety on her face, tapping Levi lightly, who turns to her with a tired look from all the running they had just finished doing.

"What if our plan doesn't work?", she whispers to him, her beating heart will not calm down. Levi sighs lightly. "No faith, huh? Hanji, I'm the biggest con' in history. We'll get away with this." Hanji, even if it does little to calm her anxiety, take's Levi's answer and just leans back in her seat while they both wait for the trailer to stop at the theater.

* * *

Red scarf in hand, the old drunken man drags the young turquoise eyed teen out of the Orphanage. Many young children are waving bye through the windows, others crying that the brown haired boy is leaving them. The boy waves bye to them back, as he also tries saying it but being dragged and trying to talk is not fun... at all. And it doesn't work either. "I got you a job at the fish market!", the old man says, in anything but a friendly tone, "When you get to the fork in the road, make a left!" The boy sighs lightly, fingers gently messing with the chain around his neck as the old man continues to talk.

"_Just how **dare **you! Coming into **my Orphanage**, acting like you run the place!_" Letting go of the scarf at last, he begins to look for the keys to open the lock of the front gate. "Acting like a spoiled brat-"

Oh no here it comes.

The boy begins to mock him silently behind him.

_"-when I took care of you, when I fed you, when I-"_

"Put a roof over my head~."

The man opens the lock and turns, glaring at the boy who now has their arms crossed, giving him a challenging look. "Just...", the man started, _"How can you **not **remember anything of **your** past but could remember everything else, Eri?!_ You should be grateful that I did anything for you, you** ungrateful** child!" The said boy, Eri, just shrugs lightly, looking down at his chain, now ignoring the man before him, who kept going on and on and on...

"Are you listening?!"

"Nope, glad you realized this, Hannes."

Hannes grabbed the chain he was so intrested in, and Eri gave a glare when he yanked on it a little to rough. "Careful!", Eri yelled but Hannes chimed in with, "What is this? A key? Oh, what does it say? {Together in Paris}?" A part of Eri wanted to believe that he wasn't going to be a complete asshole about this, but with Hannes being drunk, who knew what he was going to say. "Oh~ you want to go to Paris? Because someone might be looking for you there?" Eri is slightly shocked that Hannes kinda... gives a damn but he gives a response with the nod of his head and a smile.

"Oh..._ **how sweet."**_

That's when Eri noticed the sarcasm, but he couldn't say anything before Hannes grabbed him by his scarf tightly, and threw the boy out, him landing face first into the snow. Hannes laughs at him as he coughs, "Bye! Together in Paris!" Eri glares as he stands, dusting himself free from the snow, sighing lightly. He watches Hannes a little more as Hannes continues laughing, walking back into the warmth of the Orphanage. Children are still waving bye at Eri. With one final wave, Eri turns and begins walking. When's far enough, he begins to mumble under his breath.

_"Be grateful Eri, stop being an ungrateful child, Eri."_

He continues to mumble things under his breath and before he knows it, even though he's far, he turns and screams, "Well I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" He turns and notices that he's at the fork in the road. "Argh. Go left he said... if I go left... I'll never find out who I am..." He frowns, his eyes closing slightly as he looks at the floor. They went dull for a split second before the light came back as he slowly walked towards the right side, the sign saying,_ "St. Petersburg"._

_"But~_ if I go right-"

He suddenly cuts himself off, unsure of what to do. He looks down at his key once again, sighing. "Whoever gave me this key must have loved me...", he whispers, his eyes tearing slightly. When the first tear drops, he quickly wipes them away with his sleeves. "Whoa there, Eri!", he says to himself, "No need to get like that."

He begins to think, not moving as he wonders what to do. He throws his head back, looking at the clouds. "I need a little help here!", he yells to no one, "Send me a sign!" He walks towards the tree that was behind the sign, leaning on it before sliding down. "Send me a hint!" He cups his own face with his hands out he yells out once more, "**Anything!**" There was something shifting under the snow behind him, but he hadn't noticed. It's until he felt something tug on his scarf did he turn around.

"Huh?"

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, I had to much fun writing this before hahaha! {I have most of the chapters written out, I just need to proof-read them is all. I'm just being a very lazy fricker}**

**I wanted to incorporate the song in the fic but without it being like... their singing it but the end I was like, "Heck why not?" but still -tried- to make it in a way were they're not singing it, I dunno if I pulled it off, but I tired! Sorry if the second chapter is not to anyone's liking, I'm really trying. v n v**

**Okay, this is to long, Eren out~**


	3. Journey To The Past

Golden fur catches his vision.

Round green eyes blink a couple of times, confusion written on his face when he feels more tugging at the long red scarf. "Hey! Be careful-", Eri starts, but is suddenly cut off when jaws clamp down playfully, pulling and running in a circle around the boy, who stands. "Whoa- hey you-! Stop!", Eri says, the puppy then stopping but pulling as soon as the mocha colored boy goes to take a step, causing him to fall backwards into the cloud of snow. With an "Oof!" sound, the snow clings onto his every being, Eri cursing slightly to himself when he feels the wetness and cold seep through his very thin clothing. He stands, sighing when he noticed the young pup had taken the red scarf away, dragging it lightly towards the right side of the road.

_"Great,_ a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg..."

He was just about to snatch it when something clicked in his mind. Chuckling slightly to himself, he looks up into the gray skies.

_"...okay_. I got the hint."

The pup barks slightly, tail wagging before running towards the road. Eri smiles at the golden puppy, reaching down to pick up the red scarf that laid to rest peacefully on the floor. Looking up slowly standing back up, his heart hurting, his chest tightening up slightly. Snow falls silently, the snow untouched. Wind gently blows towards the direction of the boy, as Eri stares in deep thought. To try and calm his anxiety from hitting sky high, he take two deep breaths.

_Heart don't fail me now..._

_Courage don't desert me..._

_Don't turn back now that we're here..._

He smiles once again, taking a step towards the road, the pup running around waiting for the boy to catch up.

_People always say, "Life is full of choices"..._

_No one ever mentions..._

He turns his head back, towards where he was originally suppose to go. His hand reaches to his forehead, rubbing the skin there, before his hand gently slides down to his cheek as he stares. Turning his back from the left, feet continue walking towards the path to the right, following the gold that prompted him to start walking towards this road.

_...fear..._

Eri walks, the snow giving a light crunch under his boots. The dog is now walking with the red scarf in it's mouth, gently tugging and urging the boy to continue walking, while tan covered hands hold the other end. It wasn't necessary, but the turquoise-eye boy laughs lightly to himself.

_Or how the road can seem so vast,_

_On the journey..._

He suddenly stops, whistling to the dog to also come to a halt. Bending down, he gently scoops the pure fluff into his hand, throwing it up into the air. The pup barked, and jumped, trying to sink it's teeth into the snow that was just thrown. Stuffing the scarf around him now, Eri laughs out loud at the sight.

_...to the past..._

A sleigh begins to pass and Eri quickly gets out the way, snow burying him completely. He frowns, clothes more wet then ever, but he'll live. He turns and begins to look for the puppy, who seems to have also got buried in the snow. The pup manages to pull out of the snow, barking as if for Eri not to continue walking without it. Eri scoops it up, reassuring that he wasn't going anywhere. The pup reaches over and licks the cheek that belonged to the other. "Hey!", Eri starts but starts giggling to himself when the licking continues.

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting._

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

He brings the pup close to him suddenly, hugging the dog close to him. Putting the dog down, he begins walking slightly, before turning after hearing the dog whining slightly. "Huh? C'mon you.", he says gently with a smile on his face, his head nudging the direction towards the destination. The pup barked, wagging it's tail and it follows behind, whining stopping completely.

_Arms will open wide,_

_I'll feel safe and wanted, finally home where I belong._

_Well starting now I'm learning fast._

_On this journey..._

Eri continues walking, pup jumping in all the footsteps that he creates. Taking a deep breath, he's smiling. Actually... smiling.

_...to the past..._

Feet stop, eyes spotting the dog run ahead, playing with two young kids. The children laugh, petting the puppy as it rolls around, playfully barks at them. Eri walks up to them, to try and receive the puppy who is licking the hand of the boy who continues petting it. The laughter that comes from the kids is genuine and they continue laughing when their parents come out, in which Eri freezes, and stands, puppy in his arms. They turn and begin running to them both before turning and waving bye at Eri. The boy waves back, before turning around, looking down at the pup in his arms.

_Home..._

_Love..._

_Family..._

_There was once a time I must have had them to..._

The pup catches his attention, in which he looks down grabbing the small puppy with both his hands, spinning. There was something about this dog that just bought a smile to his face because he'll be damn lying if he said he wasn't smiling right now.

_Home..._

_Love..._

_Family..._

_I will never be complete until I find you!_

Stopping, Eri brings the pup close to him once more, every step he takes with much more confidence than the puppy jumping out his grasp, barking and running across an old tree that had fallen. Eri followed behind, his feet quickening the pace, a dorky grin on his face as confidence merged into one with him, while anxiety left him.

_One step at a time,_

_One hope than another,_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

He jumps slightly, feet landing in safety as he begins skipping, kicking the snow in the air. He's excited, cheerful. Spinning, the loose end of the scarf fitting around him slightly before slipping, dangling slightly.

_Back to who I was!_

_On to find my future,_

_Things my heart still needs to know!_

_Yes!_

_Let this be a sign!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it bring me to my past!_

_And bring me home..._

Eri stops, eyes widening, before speed walking towards the hill that overlooked the city of St. Petersburg.

_At last...!_

* * *

The line gradually gotten shorter and shorter as Eri waited to get a damn ticket. The pup in his arms, in which he named Petra, whines a little. The boy sighs and mutters his breath.

"I know Petra girl, but we have to wait."

When Eri reaches the front at last, he sighs out of finally reaching the front before it closed. "One ticket to Paris, please?", he says, smiling ever so slightly. The man behind the booth just sighs out -what seems to be a usual question-, "Papers please." This catches Eri off guard and quickly looks at Petra, who whines a little more, before looking at the man and repeating, "Papers?" The man seemed a little agitated at the response, eyes narrowing into a glare as he says, "Oh? No papers? **No ticket!**" Grabbing the doors outside the booth, he slams them shut, but you could hear the man on the other side hiss out, _"Ow, my tongue!"_. Eri jumps slightly before muttering under his breath, _"What a fucking asshole... if he bit his tongue I hope he bleeds to death..."_ An old women behind him taps him on the shoulder, and Eri turns, blinking slightly and still slightly annoyed. Gesturing for him to come a little closer, she says, "You want to get to Paris? You should go find and talk to Levi. He'll know how to get you there." Eri listens, raising an eyebrow.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives in the abandoned palace. But you didn't hear it from me!"

Eri lets the information sink in...

"...the abandoned palace huh..."

Suddenly, something flashes through his mind. Red and orange colors his vision, and the piercing cries of others shoots and rings through his head and ears and he winces slightly. It becomes louder and louder... what was happening..? His face scrunches up, trying to block the noise out the best he could, though it was failing horribly. His hand comes up slightly, rubbing his temple, as he tries his damn hardest to get rid of this strong pain in his head.

_"There's no time!"_

_"I know another way! Through here!"_

The strong and worried bark snaps Eri out of his train of thought. Looking down, Petra stares, whining as she wondered what was wrong with her master. Seeing the look in her eyes, he reassures her, "C'mon girl, lets go. I'm fine."

The pain in Eri's head was gone, that was a good thing. But... but just who's voice was that he heard...?

With a shake of his head, he began to walk around, looking for people to ask how to get to the Palace.

* * *

"Yes yes, lovely, we'll look for you much later. Please leave.", the man with the steel-blue eyes says in a bored tone as the women next to him scribbles out the name rather aggressively. The person leaves, muttering something about the two. The man leans back, hands running on his face before he runs them through his short dark hair. "...we'll never find someone suitable at this rate, Levi...", the brown haired women says to the man quickly and quietly. "Shut up, Hanji.", the man hisses out, sitting back straight when he heard the door open.

"You're our last audition for the night, correct? Okay, lets see what you got."

The person who was auditioning to play the part of Eren Jaeger, flicked the cigarette he had just been smoking, before letting the huge jacket that he wore drop, reveling something that... both Hanji and Levi didn't wanna fucking see. Levi's face changed from bored to, _holy fuck what the fuck am I looking at,_ while Hanji's jaw dropped.

"Hello, Mikasa, it's me. Eren."

Hanji finally reacted by putting her head down, a fit of uncontrollable laughter suddenly taking over her as Levi gets up to leave the room.

* * *

Walking out, Hanji locks the door, an slight annoyed face on her features. "Nothing! Nada! Nichego! Zipo! How do you say it French, Levi?" Levi rolls his eyes before saying, "Rien." Hanji than screeched out, "Rien! ...Levi, none of them was a perfect match...", she says, turning to the man who just put his gloves on. He sighs lightly, before looking at her. "Lighten up, Hanji.", he says as they begin walking, "We'll find him. Better yet, he'll find us."

Suddenly, he bangs into someone, turns his head and quickly mutters a sorry to whoever that person was, before turning his attention back to Hanji, who was still distressed.

The turquoise eyed boy glares at the man with the steel-blue eyes.

"You don't think he was really sorry, right girl?"

Petra growls slightly.

"Me neither."

* * *

**So while editing this, I realize this chapter contained the whole Audition part and I kept giggling like a mad man and I busted out laughing like, every 3 seconds. At first I wanted the puppy to be Armin but I edited it to make the puppy Petra because why not? Armin is going to be in my story though, hehe.**

**I'mma forget about uploading chapter 4 just to bother you guys, but chapter 4 is gonna be Ere- sorry, Eri's crazy moment with him in the Palace, get ready for it tho.**


End file.
